


Just Another Bad Memory

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burning, Knives, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habit decides to posses Vinny to have a bit of fun with Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Bad Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drawing by bpdgraham on tumblr.

Evan surfaced standing in the middle of the living room of the house Habit had claimed as his own. He stumbled as he regained control of his legs, he looked around unsure what to do with himself. He still didn’t know so he just sat down on the floor where he was. He didn’t know what Habit wanted him to do but he would just wait. Evan drew up his legs and rested his head on his knees. He stayed that way until he heard footsteps then he lanced up.

“Vinny?” Evan asked. It was Vinny standing there but it was quite possible it was a hallucination.

“Not quite.” He said in a double toned voice grinning widely at Evan.

“Habit.” Evan said his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Yep.” Habit said wondering closer to Evan. “You’re not the only one I can posses, I can posses anyone I want.”

“I know.” Evan sighed. ”But… dose it have to be Vinny.”

“For now.” Habit said casually pacing around Evan who stayed on the floor.

“What happens now?” Evan asked softly.

“Well that depends.” Habit said shrugging. “Vinny’s more fragile then you, you could kill him and stop me from using him”

“Or?”

“Or I’m going to use him to torture you.” Habit said grinning even wider somehow. Evan’s breath caught in his throat and he ducked his head.

“I can’t kill Vinny.” Evan said resting his face in his hands. “I can’t. I don’t care if you want me to I can’t.”

“That’s what I thought.” Habit said smugly, crouching down in front of Evan and stroking his hair.

“Will you leave Vinny again when you’re done with me?” Evan asked his voice muffled by his hands.

“Yes.” Habit promised

“Will he remember doing it?” Evan asked. He could remember how he felt when he woke up and remembered what Habit had done to Steph and the baby, it was the worst pain he had felt so far. He didn’t want Vinny to feel anything like that.

“We’ll see.” Habit said. “If I’m satisfied when I’m done with you I won’t feel the need to hurt him.”

“So be good?” Evan asked softly glancing up at Habit.

“So be good.” Habit agreed chuckling.

“Okay I can do that.” Evan breathed. He was still a fighter when it came to everyone besides Habit but he had learned better then to fight Habit. “Are we going to the attic?”

“Yes.” Habit said getting back to his feet. Evan got up as well hugging himself. Habit motioned for Evan to go first and he did. He heard Habit following him as he climbed up to the attic under his own power, keeping his head down. The door to the attic was open so Evan went in and kneeling back down in the center of the room where Habit liked his victims. After a moments thought he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, it would only get cut up and blood stained if he kept it on.

Habit picked up a length of rope that was hanging on the wall and Evan crossed his wrists behind himself so that Habit could tie them. He would have asked Habit to do that anyway so his reflexes couldn’t make him lash out against Vinny. Evan was surprised at how loosely Habit tied his hands, not loose enough that he could get free but almost comfortably.

“How hard are you planning to be on me?” Evan asked relaxing as best he could because he knew there was nothing he could do besides give himself into Habit’s hands and hope he would go easy on him at least a little.

“Not to hard.” Habit promised moving a few things closer so they would be within his reach. Putting them behind Evan so he couldn’t see them. Evan didn’t try to look, if Habit had wanted him to see whatever those things were would have been put in front of him. “I want to test you more then anything.”

Evan nodded, there had been some testing going on since Habit had started possessing him. Mostly of how far his body and brain could go without braking. So far Habit was very pleased with the results, Evan could tell that much but he wasn’t sure at all if that was a good thing or not.

“Are you scared?” Habit asked and Evan heard the familiar sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath.

“Of course I am.” Evan snapped in irritation making Habit laugh.

“Smart.” Habit purred and moved around to crouch down in front of Evan holding a small precision knife. That knife, Evan knew, was really meant for woodcarving but it hadn’t been used for that in a long time. Evan held his breath as Habit pressed the blade of the knife against his chest. Slowly he added pressure pressing the knife into Evan’s skin, he gave a small gasp when it broke through and he felt blood slowly well in the cut, Habit cut down abruptly forcing the blade down through Evan’s pectoral muscle.

Evan closed his eyes tightly as Habit opened another cut parallel to the first. Evan didn’t want to see Vinny’s face grinning like that, suddenly he was very grateful to Vinny. Even after Habit had started possessing him, after Vinny had seen, someone who looked like Evan hurting so many people the way Vinny had looked at Evan had never changed. Evan was sure it would be at least a week before he could look Vinny in the face again after seeing it like this.

His train of thought was broken when a third cut was opened making the cuts on his chest a H, Habit chuckled, Evan gave a soft whimper. He knew better then to ask why, it was probably just because. Habit pressed his hand against the cuts, Evan could feel Habit’s breath on his neck and leaned away from him a little. Habit laughed and gave Evan a quick, mocking kiss on the cheek and got up.

Evan sighed unhappily and stayed still as Habit kneeled back down behind Evan and draped one arm over Evan’s shoulder and pulled Evan back so he was leaning against Habit’s chest. Evan shuddered when he felt the slickness of his own blood on Habit’s hand smearing across his chest.

“Why won’t you open your eyes?” Habit asked, his voice sounded like he was turned away from Evan.

“I don’t want to see Vinny.” Evan said softly.

“Really now?” Habit asked sounding a little surprised. “He can separate the two of us.”

“I’m not as good as him.” Evan admitted and Habit laughed.

“Correct.” Habit laughed and stabbed something thin into Evan’s arm. He yelped in surprise more then pain. He opened his eyes and looked at the needle in his arm. Habit’s arms retreated from around Evan and a minute wrapped around Evan again this time holding another needle and a lighter. Evan watched hypnotized as Habit flicked the lighter and held the needle in the flame watching it lick the mettle, slowly turning it red with its heat.

Once Habit thought it was hot enough he turned of the lighter and pressed this needle, more slowly into Evan’s arm. He gave an involuntary sob as it felt like the needle burned him down to the bone. Habit left the needle in and it kept burning as Habit started to heat another needle, Evan tried to suppress a whimper, he didn’t want to give Habit the satisfaction of breaking him down. Evan didn’t want to cry or ask Habit to stop because Habit wouldn’t stop, he wouldn’t get off on the please.

Evan didn’t count how many needles Habit used but by the time he moved on Evan was gasping and leaning back again Habit for support. He wouldn’t have said he was crying but his eyes were watering from the pain. When Evan saw a knife and the lighter in Habit’s hands Evan whimpered and closed his eyes again. Evan started nearly hyperventilating when he heard the click of the lighter being turned on.

“No, No nono.” Evan stated murmuring to himself biting his lip to make himself stop when Habit laughed at him. He screamed when the burning flat of the knife was pressed on his hip. He could feel his skin blistering. He sobbed in relief when it was removed from his skin only to scream again then the knife was stabbed halfway into his side, he curled in on himself gasping only for Habit to grab his throat and pull him up again so his back was pressed against Habit’s chest. The knife was hot and he could feel it burning deeper the longer it stayed in his flesh.

“Take it out.” Evan whimpered.

“No.” Habit laughed. Evan sobbed and turned his face pressing it into Vinny’s shoulder. Even though Habit was possessing him it still smelled like Vinny, that deodorant Vinny always wore and his natural scent that Evan was never quite able to place. He couldn’t deny that he was crying now. Habit cupped the back of Evan’s head with one hand gently staying still for a moment.

“How much longer?” Evan asked, sounding like a child and not caring.

“We’ll see.” Habit chuckled making Evan whimper by opening another shallow cut over one shoulder. Habit lapped the blood out of that cut and Evan gasped, pain was not new, this feeling was new. Habit held Evan tighter as he squirmed, it almost felt good, it stung at first but then it soothed the cut and felt so warm.

“Stop it.” Evan half moaned, Habit paused.

“Why?” habit asked curiously.

“It feels weird.” Evan gasped.

“Weird.” Habit repeated thoughtfully then opened a second cut on Evan’s shoulder and started the proses again. Evan moaned softly, not sure weather to appreciate the distraction from the pain in the rest of his body or resent Habit for not listening to him, not that he should have expected Habit to listen. Habit slipped his fingers into Evan’s mouth and he nearly gagged on the taste of his own blood. He was distracted from that when Habit bit down on his neck. “Don’t pretend I know you like the taste of blood.” Habit whispered and Evan bit his fingers, Habit hissed and retracted his hand shaking it.

“Vinny’s waking up with that not me.” Habit reminded Evan felt like he was going to cry again. “Let’s try this again.” Habit said picking up a knife, Evan pressed against Habit trying to get away from the knife as Habit recut the H on Evan’s chest and pressed his hand against the now freshly bleeding wound. This time when he slipped his fingers into Evan’s mouth he didn’t bite. Habit was right anyway Evan did like the taste of blood, or more so the spike of adrenalin that came with it, really the adrenalin was numbing his pain so hesitantly he licked the blood.

“There we go Ev.” Habit encouraged, biting down gently on Evan’s neck and sucking gently. Evan knew this pattern, been forcer to preform it before.

“Habit I know what you’re doing.” Evan said turning his head away to get Habit’s fingers out of his mouth. “Please don’t, just keep torturing me.” Habit stopped suddenly and got up. Evan nearly fell backwards when habit was no longer there to lean on. Habit paced around in front of Evan and grabbed a fistful of his hair before punching him.

“You do not say no to me.” Habit snarled and punched him again before crouching down in front of him. “I take what I want you know that.” Pulling Evan’s head back so he had to look at Vinny’s face twisted into one of Habit’s snarls.

“Then… then just not while you’re in him.” Evan pleaded.

“Oh come on I know you Evan.” Habit laughed. “I know you’ve looked at Vinny and gone ‘damn if I had to pick a guy’ well now you do. Besides if you’re good he won’t remember it. What a perfect time to act out your little fantasies?” Habit asked casually undoing his pants. Evan’s eyes flicked down to see Habit pulling out his dick with one hand keeping hold of Evan’s hair so he couldn’t turn away.

“Habit please don’t.” Evan begged struggling half-heartedly against the ropes around his wrists. Habit was already half hard and Evan wasn’t surprised at all, torturing people always did that, When Habit was possessing Evan he could feel it. Most of the time Habit ignored it to Evan’s relief but sometimes he didn’t, Evan hated those times.

“Please, you won’t bite.” Habit laughed sarcastically, “That would hurt Vinny, now open your mouth.” When Evan didn’t obey right away Habit bunched him again. Evan heard a small crunch from his nose and he could tell it was going to start bleeding, now it hurt to breath threw it, brilliant. “Open.” Habit ordered and this time Evan obeyed closing his eyes as Habit pushed his head down, Evan whimpered when Habit’s cock hit the back of his throat, breathing through his sore nose as best he could and trying to ignore Habit’s groan.

Habit used his grip on Evan’s hair to manipulate his head pulling him up and then forcing him back down, fucking his mouth. Evan wanted to bite but habit was right, that would only hurt Vinny. He wanted this to stop and he couldn’t make it stop so the best he could do what get it over with quickly so instead of closing his jaw he closed his lips around Habits dick and sucked as best he could.

“There we go Ev.” Habit purred, Habit was right Evan had fantasized about having sex with Vinny but this wasn’t Vinny it was Habit and Evan had certainly hadn’t imagined it like this. His wrists were starting to ache from being tied, his entire torso hurt and his nose was stinging with every breath he managed to snag with Habit’s cock chocking him. Evan dragged his tongue up the bottom of Habit cock as he pulled out and Habit gave a deep moan pausing when he was fully out to let Evan swirl his tongue around the tip before pushing back in.

“Damn Evan you’re getting into this.” Habit gasped and his voice sounded to much like Vinny the few times Evan had heard him masturbating.

Not Vinny. Evan reminded himself as he kept sucking, it is not Vinny. He nearly sobbed in shame when he realized that he was getting turned on too.

“Aww Evan you’re crying.” Habit said. “Don’t cry Ev it’ll be okay.” Habit said suppressing the double tone to his voice so he just sounded like Vinny for a moment only making Evan cry harder. He whimpered fearfully, what if Habit left now? What if Vinny just woke up like this? How would he react?

 _I’m sorry Vinny._ Evan thought and double his efforts, sucking harder and using his tongue more. He just wanted it to be over with quickly. Habit started panting heavily, moving Evan’s head faster. He could feel Habit’s cock throbbing against his tongue and tried to focus on the pain of Habit pulling his hair instead. He chocked when Habit slammed practically down Evan’s throat as he came and it was swallow or chock. He wasn’t sure which one he preferred but reflex made him swallow feeling his stomach churn in disgust.

When Habit finally pulled out and stepped back Evan doubled over with a groan accidentally dislodging the knife from his side which hurt. Habit laughed when Evan threw up on the floor, Evan gagged a couple more times but didn’t throw up again.

“Are you done with me now?” Evan asked plaintively when his stomach had settled a little.

“Not quite.” Habit chuckled grabbing Evan’s hair again and dragging him to his feet and pushed him back against the wall. Evan screamed when the collision forced the needles still in his arms even deeper. He nearly collapsed again but Habit was against him again keeping him up, then Habit dropped to his knees in front of Evan.

“No.” Evan gasped his eyes widening as Habit undid and pushed down his pants revealing his arousal.

“Told you you’d have fun.” Habit laughed and then he took Evan’s dick into his mouth. Evan moaned and bent over Habit pressed his hands against Evan’s hips keeping him back against the wall. Either Vinny didn’t have a gag reflex or Habit was repressing it as he took Evan’s dick completely into his throat.

“Habit st-ah!” Evan started cutting of in a moan when Habit swallowed around his dick. “Shit.” He swore biting back another moan as Habit bobbed his head sucking harder then Evan had dared to. Evan closed his eyes tightly when he couldn’t stop his next moan, and then sobbed. Habit’s nails dug into Evan’s hips, he would have bruises to remind him of this. Habit was making Vinny’s tongue do things that Evan had never felt before, he wanted to hate it but he couldn’t stop moaning anymore then he could stop crying.

Habit hummed and the vibration made Evan cry out and curled up, Habit entirely holding Evan up now. His legs were shaking awfully and he could feel pleasure curling in his gut, he didn’t want to be getting pleasure from this but he couldn’t stop his bodies reactions. Evan cried out as he came, Habit ducked his head and drank it down, swallowing Evan’s cum and milking his orgasm in the proses. When he was done he got up and stepped away from Evan letting him fall back to his knees.

“Vinny’s going to have a strange taste in his mouth tomorrow.” Habit laughed and Evan sobbed curling up tightly. Evan looked up and saw Habit looking him over. “I’m going to need tweezers to remove those needles now.” Habit laughed.

“Then will we be done?” Evan asked hoarsely.

“Yes Evan.” Habit said smiling almost affectionately and running his hand over Evan’s hair. “Then we’ll be done.”

Evan nearly laughed in relief. “And Vinny won’t remember this?” Evan asked franticly.

“No he won’t.” Habit promised and Evan relaxed a little. This would be just another bad memory for him, as long as Vinny didn’t know he could live with the memory no matter how much he hated it. He could live with it until the day Habit would let him die which he looked forward to more then anything.


End file.
